return to hogwarts
by monthlyobstionest
Summary: al and rose go to hogwarts and become friends with some of there parents enameys. will there parents interfere with there friendship.... pairings may come up s/r defanetly but idk bout others. t for later chapters.plz R&R no flames
1. Chapter 1

Note all things written in_ italics _are Rose's thoughts.

Please pardon spelling and grammar I know I am bad at it I don't need people making fun of it of sending me mean messages.

I need a beta anyone interested please message me.

The story that this is based of belongs to J.K. Rowling I only made up a few characters that needed filling in or just needed more people.

Hogwarts the Second Generation

"Al hurry up don't you want to find a compartment?"

"Of course I do Rosie"

"Hears one!" Rosie squealed happily.

"Is any one in there?"

"Just that Malfoy kid our parents where talking about at the station"

"Ok if it is the only one open." Al said gloomily

"It's here or with James and all his friends." Rosie said sliding the door open.

"Um do you mind if we sit here?" Rosie asked nervously.

"No not at all." He said quietly.

"My name is Rose Weasly or Rosie," Said Rosie who the waved her hand toward al and said, "This is my cousin Albus Potter"

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy"

"What house do you want to be in? "Rosie asked I want to be in Gryffindor but, Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad."

"I haven't really thought of that most of my family is in Slytherin but, don't want to be like them their all selfish stereo typical gits. My father would probably kill me if he knew I said that."

"Ok then."

* * *

a few hours later

"Ah… Rosie its getting dark do you think we should get changed."

"Ok"

They all pulled there robes over there clothing then started gathering there belongings.

"When we get to Hogwarts let's try to stay together."

At the sorting ceremony

A tall slim witch in a violet robe stood in front of the great hall with s scroll of parchment she read the names one by one.

"Abbott, Emily."

The hat had barley touched her head before it cried "Huffelpuff"

"Boot, Jason"

The hat took a little longer before it yelled, "Ravenclaw"

And so on it went then she heard a name she recognized.

"Chang, Ming"

"Ravenclaw"

Then another she recognized.

"Goyal, Amanda"

She barley had the hat on before it screamed, "Slytherin"

"Goyal, Jacob"

Just like the one before it immediately yelled, "Slytherin"

Many more people where sorted before she heard another name she recognized.

"Longbottem, Nicolas"

It took a little while to decide but, then announced, "Gryffindor"

Next was Malfoy's turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpious"

The hat took a long time to decide then finally I announced, "Gryffindor"

He walked over to the table of exited Gryffindor table failing to notice the older teachers whispering to each other. Rosie decided it was not a big deal she knew there'd be more commotion over Al and herself.

More people went.

Then it was time for Al to go.

"Potter, Albus"

Almost instantly it said, "Gryffindor"

Finely only two people where left Rosie and a tall thin boy.

"Weasly, Rose"

"_Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor."_

"Another Weasly man how many of there are you hmm should it be Gryffindor like the rest or Ravenclaw you have an excellent mind like your mother but, also your fathers stubbornness." The hat whispered in her ear.

"_Please be Gryffindor"_

"Better be Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

She sat between Al and Scorpious.

"Wood, Andrew"

The hat immediately said, "Gryffindor"

He then went to the cheering table.

The feast begins

Scorpious barely sad a word during the feast despite rose's dispirit attempts to have a conversation. Al came to the rescue saying "let him eat already you don't have to talk 24/7." That just got him a dirty look from Rosie.

Al said to just about any one how would listen, "I wish first years could join the Quidditch team. I am a great seeker."

"Your dad became seeker his first year he was a natural too." Said a tall seventh year boy, "My name is Alex wood I'm the caption of the Gryffindor team we're looking for a new seeker too."

Al's eye's lit up "you think I could make it!"

"Depends how good you are come to try outs I recon I'll see your brother there too."

Scorpious sat there sadly he wanted to cry but his father would be even more ashamed. As much as he hated his father he knew his life at home would be hell.

In the common room

"I'm going to hit the sack." Said Al.

"Fine by me" Rosie said.

Then she and Scorpious where the only ones left in the common room. He sat quietly by the fire. Rosie then noticed he had just started sobbing silently.

"Scorpious what's wrong." She said moving closer to him and putting his arm around him.

"I'm in Gryffindor not only will my family be ashamed but my father will hate me. I'll be a disgrace to my whole family." He whimpering now sobbing violently and shaking like mad.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. You said you didn't want to be like them any way." she said as she gave him a hug,

"Maybe but you have never met my father he never really liked me he only like's Ara"

"Who is Ara?"

"My sister she was sent to some girl's school in France."

"Well I know one thing for shore I'm going to have a letter from a very angry father in the morning."

Rosie wiped the tears from his face and said, "I'll see you and al in the morning get some sleep." She then kissed him on the cheek before going up to bed.

Scorpious just sat there dazed. Then he went up to bed.

* * *

i know there are alot of mispellings im looking for a bata reader still


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

They all got down stairs the great hall scorpious was a nervous wreck.

"scorpious"rose said putting her hand on his shoulder. "relax every thing will be fine"

"but my da-" rose cut him off

"who cares what he thinks this is your escape from him."

they sat down and as usal al pigged out. Some people screamed when the hundreds of owls swooped in over them? A scarlet letter landed right above scopious. Rose gasped.

"open it quick its a howler" rose said

"iiiii..... kn...ow" he said trebling

"HOW DARE YOU BE PUT IN GRRIFFENDOR! YOU HAVE DISCRASED OUR WHOLE FAMILY! WHAT NEXT? YOU GONA MARRY A MUD BLOOD?" the letter tore it self up and burned to ash. Scorpeious looked as if he was going to cry. He jumped up a secound later. Rose jumped up after him and yelled back to al we'll chatch up with you. Then ran down the corridor.

"scorepious wait up." she said panting. Eventuly she cornered him. He turned a round defeated and felt to the ground sobbing violently.

"score" she said wrapping her arms around him. "its ok, you dont want to be like them any way"

"its not just that but now he defanetly hates me. He will probly kick me out of the house too."

"i dont think your father would do that."

"you dont know my father"

"im sure you could stay with us then"

"i wish but he would NEVER let that happen"

"why not"

"one it would make me happy. Two he doesn't like your family"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh,"she slid down next to him and put her arm around him. "Well lets just wait and see. You have to give him time to cool off"

"I guess" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Lets get you cleaned up before we have to go to potions" she said half draging him him back to the common room. "hurry up we only have fifteen minuets."

…

They where running down the stirs to make it to potion every one was alredy outside the class room lined up outside.

"Its about time you love birds got down here. What where you doing? Smooching?"

James said. James had failed potions for mostly goofing off so he was with the first years as well as his regular class.

"No, Score was upset about his dads reaction and I went to make sure he was ok." Rose sneered. As they walked into class.

James, Rose, Al, and Score sat at one table. James sat next to rose so he could copy all the right answers and Al sat next to Score. They unpacked there things and a tall black haired man who looked barely older than tedy walked up to the front of the room.

"As some of you may know I am Professor Cronk and this Is my first year teaching. I KNOW you will behave for me?" He shot a look at James. Al, Rose and Score giggled. After that they handed out text books and he gave them the simple assignment of taking notes for the rest of the period.

"so, what was takinng you and Rose so long?"

"oh, we where just talking bout my family and we lost track of time."

"Ok"james shruged but looked very relived.

After class they where just talking outside when a tall blond secound year walks up to Rose.

"Hi I'm Jacob"he said holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Rose"

"Oh I know who you are, your family family has a reputation around here. I heard there was another one this year. You have the hair and freckles thats your family trade mark."

"oh" she blushed as red as her hair "are you in my house?"

"No, I'm a sliytherian."

"oh!"

"Don't worry im not like some of the others." he grined. "do you have the next class period free?"

`"Umm..... yeah"

"would you like to take a walk with me by the lake"

"Umm.." she looked at Al and Score glaring at her thinking she was gona ditch them "i'd like to but I dont want to leave Al and Score."

"they can come if they want to."

"Al, Score?"

"sure"

"fine"


End file.
